gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Kontratak zła: Epizod 07 – Lądowanie na Kashyyyk
Wylądowali. Pomimo swojej wielkości statek dość sprawnie ominął drzewa i wylądował na plaży. Ani Villecham, ani Solo i Lowbacca nie mieli pojęcia, że znajdowali się w miejscu, w którym równo czterdzieści lat temu odbywał się rozkaz 66. Rozkaz, w wyniku którego Luminara Unduli została przetransportowana na Stygeon Prime, gdzie następnie poniosła śmierć z rąk Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Rozkaz, który przeżył między innymi Yoda. Lowbacca zdawał sobie sprawy, że z potrzasku przywódcę upadłego zakonu Jedi uratował nie kto inny jak jego biologiczny ojciec, Chewbacca. W pewnym momencie Lowbacca zatrzymał się i oparł o pień dość sporego drzewa. Popatrzył na Bena, który w Mocy wyczuł wahania nastroju swojego najlepszego kolegi. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał. – Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś, Low? Lowbacca nie przestawał patrzeć przed siebie. – Po prostu cały czas żyłem w błędzie – wysapał, starając się ukrywać łzy, które wchłaniane były przez jego futro na twarzy. – Dlaczego Chewbacca nie powiedział mi, że jest moim ojcem? Ben począł pocieszać kolegę. Nie zauważyli nawet, że do Lanevera Villechama, stojącego jakichś pięćdziesiąt metrów od nich, przyszedł Chewbacca. – Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział mu dawny kanclerz, na co Wookiee ryknął parę razy. – Nie mam pojęcia, czemu Lor San Tekka mu powiedział, ale mam nadzieję, że odkupi kiedyś dawne winy! Do rozmowy wtrącił się Lowbacca. Teraz nie ukrywał już łez. Zaczął ryczeć, tak aby nikt go nie zrozumiał. Chewbacca w pewnym momencie także się popłakał, a dialog z pozoru wyglądający jak kłótnia szybko przerodził się w braterską, czy może raczej ojcowsko-synowską rozmowę. Obaj Wookiee podbiegli do siebie i objęli się tak, jak tylko potrafili. – Kochasiu? – powiedziała nagle Murzynka wychodząca z namiotu. – Uff, kamień z serca. Bałam się, że to Lando! Ben popatrzył na kobietę. Tak, teraz już nie miał wątpliwości, że to Leia Windu. – Co? Mój syn?! – krzyknęła Leia, usłyszawszy zestaw przezabawnie brzmiących odgłosów, wydawanych przez Chewbaccę. – Miło mi cię widzieć, skarbie. Och, tak, pamiętam, urodziłeś się równo pięć lat po bitwie o Endor. No a potem z twoim ojcem oddaliśmy cię Katarzynie, by coś z tobą zrobiła. Wiesz, wtedy byłam jeszcze z Lukiem, a on się nie mógł dowiedzieć o zdradzie. A Katarzyna to była taka pomoc domowa Skywalkerów. Myślałam, że komuś cię odda, a tu proszę?! Byłeś wychowywany przez swoją ciotkę! Lowbacca popatrzył na matkę i uśmiechnął się. – Swoją drogą, fajnie, że mówisz basiciem. A tak w ogóle, to nie masz mi za złe, że cię oddaliśmy, prawda? Wiesz, niektóre z moich dzieci spotkał znacznie gorszy los. Low rzeczywiście nie winił matki. Przeciwnie, wręcz cieszył się, że ją spotkał. Podszedł do niej i objął ją. Właściwie to zastanawiał się, dlaczego mimo że jest hybrydą człowieka i Wookiee, stanem futra nie odstawał od reszty plemienia. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości. Wtem rozległ się strzał. Rozmawiający spostrzegli, że za ten jakże przerażający dźwięk odpowiadał statek, który właśnie lądował na planecie; to ten statek zestrzelił statek, którym przylecieli Ben, Low i Lan. Teraz jedno było pewnie: nie było szans na ucieczkę. Okręt wylądował. Z jego pokładu wyszedł zamaskowany jegomość. Dawny kanclerz oraz dwaj padawani już go wcześniej widzieli. Tak, był to zdobywca pierwszego miecza świetlnego. – Skywalker nie żyje! – krzyknął. – Zamordowałem go! Zamordowałem Skywalkera! A kiedy uwinę się z tobą, Benie Solo, ostatni dziedzicu jego zgniłego rodu, galaktyka będzie od was wolna, wolna od Skywalkerów! Wróg zapalił swój biały miecz świetlny, pierwszy w historii, jaki powstał. Teraz począł zmierzać do Bena i Lowbacci. Ci zaś odruchowo zapalili swoje miecze świetlne. Byli gotowi bronić swoich przyjaciół, a nawet w ostateczności poświęcić się, tak jak przystało na prawdziwych Jedi. – Nic o mnie nie wiecie! – krzyczał wróg. – To przez Skywalkerów wyglądam tak, jak wyglądam. To przez Skywalkerów jestem ślepy! To oni zniszczyli mnie i zakon Jedi, to przez nich Sithowie przejęli władzę w galaktyce! Jedi przeszli na ciemną stronę Mocy! – Myślałem, że tobie do niej bliżej niż im – powiedział Ben, trzymając miecz oburącz. – Skoro Skywalker nie żyje, ja jestem gotów zająć jego miejsce. Nastał twój koniec! – Nie! Nastał czas, aby Jedi przestali istnieć. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu Ben powiedział, aby zrobili to wspólnie. Lowbacca miał jednak zgoła inny plan. Samodzielnie ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika. – Zrobię to teraz! – krzyczał, biegnąc zawzięcie przed siebie. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Ich miecze nigdy się nie skrzyżowały. Tajemniczy wróg odciął padawanowi głowę. Rozległ się ryk Chewbacci. Chcąc pomścić swojego syna, wycelował w przeciwnika kuszą, jednak nadaremnie. Zamaskowany jegomość odbił czerwoną wiązkę laserową pierwszym mieczem świetlnym, a ta trafiła bezpośrednio w brzuch Lei Windu. Kobieta opadła na ramiona Chewbacci, który starał się jej pomóc. Wróg zaś kierował się ku Benowi. Lanever Villecham wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, aby czas Jedi rzeczywiście przeminął. Zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, zasłaniając drogę jegomościowi, i zapalił miecz świetlny Skywalkerów, zdobyty na Bespinie. – Ten miecz świetlny, widziałem go! Skonstruował go wybraniec! – I przyczyni się do twojej śmierci – wyszeptał Lanever, trzymając broń oburącz. Wróg podbiegł. Senator jednak zwinnie wyminął go. W efekcie obydwie postaci zamieniły się miejscami. Zamaskowany jegomość postanowił zrobić następne natarcie. Biegł, ile sił w nogach. Villecham tym razem wyminął go drugą stroną. Z całej siły jednak uderzył w maskę wroga, przez co ten upuścił miecz i złapał się za wystający kawałek skóry. Obrócił się, popatrzył na obywateli Republiki. Ci zaś nie dostrzegli żółtych źrenic. Przeciwnie, były one białe. Mężczyzna, z którym przed chwilą walczył Lanever, musiał być niewidomy. Leia Windu, wciąż trzymając się za ranę i próbując tamować krew, podniosła głowę, zupełnie tak jakby wyczuła obecność znajomego sprzed lat. – Mace?! – powiedziała. Po chwili zupełnie nie miała wątpliwości, z kim rozmawiała. – Mace, kochany, weź mnie – dodała. – Zostaw ich, a weź mnie, weź mnie… będzie nam tak dobrze jak w czasach wojen klonów, kiedy przyleciałeś na Dantooine, do Kywalker, i się poznaliśmy. Mace… Kobieta wstała i utykając, podeszła do mężczyzny. Wiedziała, że Windu nie był zły, a nienawiść do Skywalkerów, którą się kierował, musiała zostać czymś spowodowana. – Lećcie – powiedział dawny Jedi, a Villecham, Solo i Chewbacca wsiedli do najbliższego statku. Ostatnim, co widzieli, był Mace Windu, który zdjąwszy hełm, złapał Leię Windu za rękę i trzymał ją. – Mace, wiem, że w tobie wciąż jest dobro – powiedziała ostatkiem sił. – Kocham cię. Leia położyła swoją dłoń na policzku kochanka. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wtedy jej szyja opadła bezwładnie. Poznawszy, że już nie żyje, Windu zamknął jej oczy i gorzko zapłakał. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania